


Catch Me, If You Can

by snipershezz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Pickpockets, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Stealing, Thieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: It started out as an interest that turned into an obsession.  An obsession that became a game of cat and mouse that both the cat and mouse were desperate to win.Or, how Yondu met Kraglin.





	Catch Me, If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of three one shots born from reading the lovely Write_like_an_American’s “Punch Ups, Lice and Everything Nice”, so props to you because you’re amazing, the way you write characters is just so bang on :)
> 
> The ideas were already forming into little scenes in my head when the incredible HaviCat gave us the gem “Gonna Chase You Outta Earth”, you managed to take a controller and button mash just about every kink I have until my brain was imploding with awesome, so *thank you* for that ;)
> 
> EDIT 12-01-2018: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that in 2016. I didn't make forty-eight works in four days but I gave it hell and managed twenty-one, so yay me lol I'm finishing the rest off and then I'll begin uploading again :) Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

Hrax is a piece of shit planet, Kraglin hates it, but it's his home. Smog filled skies, grimy streets, whorehouses and bars by the bundles, and little back alley markets – like the one he's in now. Some compare it Knowhere, but he wouldn't know – he's never been.  
  
He's a pickpocket by trade, tossed out on his ass from every job he ever tried to do, he ain't much good at nothing except stealing, lying and cheating. Play your strengths was his motto.  
  
He's causally browsing the wares of some vendor when he first sees him. Merlot coat and azure skin. He's gripping another trembling red coat in his hands and snarling like a wild animal. Kraglin raised a brow and looks on in interest. A sharp whistle has the fin-like mohawk on his head lighting up like wild fire and an arrow – of all things – appears to float threateningly against the babbling man's throat. The fiery light from the tip has the blue face lit up like some kind of creature from the very depths of hell and Kraglin feels his heart kick into a higher gear. Another whistle sees the captive man skewered like a street meat kebab and dropped to the grimy concrete. The man catches the arrow between two fingers, twirls it artfully around them, holsters his weapon, and steps over the body, continuing down the street as if nothing occurred. Kraglin has no idea what possesses him, but he follows, utterly fascinated.

* * *

It becomes an obsession.  
  
Tailing him, just watching.  
  
He isn't a local, but his ship comes in monthly because Kraglin sees him for a few days before his crew flits off into the galaxy again.  
  
He's learned a few things about him, over time. He's a captain – in fact – the youngest captain of a Ravager clan ever. He don't tolerate idiots, he drinks like a fish, eats literally anything – and so much Kraglin's honestly surprised he doesn't vomit – and he seems to like shiny things. Useless, worthless shiny things.  
  
After six months of watching, Kraglin sees him one day pocket a shiny trinket in the shape of a skull. He doesn't really think too much on his actions, just slides idly by and slips it out of the worn leather coat and into his own pocket, disappearing into the smog filled streets. He doesn't understand it – why he nicked it. The thing is useless to him, it isn't worth any money so it's not like he can sell it to fill his concaved stomach.  
  
When he gets back to the broken grate on the side of a factory and crawls through into the open area of venting he uses as his place to sleep, he puts it beside his ratty worn out pillow.  
  
Later when he unpeels a sticky ration bar and slices off a sliver for his dinner he looks at the little skull and smiles.

* * *

It becomes a game.  
  
Wait, watch, slip in, steal the trinkets, bail out, and add them to his growing collection. It goes on like that for months.  
  
Until something changes.  
  
It's been the usual two days and Kraglin knows the captain and his crew will ship out this morning. The Hraxian had a nice, neat little jewellery score the day before – after his customary weird stalking and stealing trinkets from a highly dangerous man's pockets. So, he's treating himself to a decent meal and a drink.  
  
A drink he nearly spits out when he sees the captain waltz into the dingy bar like he owns it.  
  
Kraglin chokes back the mouthful of whisky and fingers his pocket where the latest little crystal bug is hiding, he'd forgotten to put it away when he'd crawled under his tatty blanket last night. His heart skips a beat when the man eyes him curiously from the bar. The Hraxian looked quickly back down at his food, shoveling in a mouthful and just concentrating on breathing.

* * *

Yondu likes Hrax, it's grimy like he is. He likes the bars and alley markets, the smog filled sky and the vicious people who live there. He's recruited from here before and Hraxians make great Ravagers. Ruthless, cunning little shits with excellent night vision and a sharp row of metallic teeth. Their kind speaks to the true animal that lurks in Yondu, so he feels good here.  
  
Or at least he did, until someone started stealing his fucking stuff right from underneath him. It had started about six months ago, with a little skull he'd fancied. When he'd gotten back to the _Eclector_ to put it on his shelf, it was gone. He'd chalked it up to, maybe dropping it when he'd put it in his pocket.  
  
Then it happened again. Yondu had thrown his coat off, combing the insides for holes, when his search came up with nothing he'd thought maybe it was bad luck.  
  
Then it continued. Every time he bought something on Hrax, it would be mysteriously gone. He continued buying things in hopes of catching whoever was doing it. Each time – every sense on high alert – and zip, nadda. The little fucker was crafty. He'd be impressed if he wasn't so damn pissed off about it.  
  
He decided on giving the crew a bit of down time. Seven days on Hrax, they were ecstatic, and hell, they deserved it after that last big score. Yondu though, had an ulterior motive. He was going to catch the little fucker who was pinching his shit. First however, he wanted a drink.  
  
What he didn't count on was seeing the most gorgeous set of blue eyes he'd ever seen, glittering at him like jewels from the corner of the dingy bar. Those eyes belonged to a rake thin Hraxian with a scruffy beard, a beaky nose and a shock of wiry brown hair cut in exactly the same way as his implant. Heat pooled in Yondu's stomach as they locked eyes for a scant few seconds before the man dove back into his food.  
  
Then the confident captain did something he'd never done in his life. He turned on his heels and bailed out of there like his ass was on fire. Striding swiftly down an alley, he leaned heavily against the wall, finding his heart racing and his lungs burning.  
  
Just what in the _fuck_ was that?

* * *

Kraglin could barely choke down the rest of his food. The captain had looked him straight in the eyes and then just disappeared. Did he know?  
  
The Hraxian thought for a second that perhaps he was going for reinforcements, then immediately dismissed the idea. That man could handle his own, Kraglin had seen proof in the trails of bodies he occasionally left behind.  
  
He swallowed the rest of the cheap whisky and left the bar, puzzling over the whole thing. He still didn't understand his fascination with the man, the zing of excitement he got when he hung around the port and saw the beat-up fighter with the red stripes glide smoothly in. What was it about the Ravager captain that interested him so much?  
  
Arriving at his vent he pulled off the rusted metal and crawled in. He crossed his legs in front of the trinket collection and pulled the new one out of his pocket. He decided this one was special and placed it beside the skull. He didn't know why the man and his crew were still here, but his life was pretty dull and the captain brightened it like the star Hrax orbited - the one he'd never seen through the stifling smog.

* * *

Yondu brushed off his strange reaction to the Hraxian he'd seen in the bar as something he ate. Instead, he focused his attention on catching his little thief, so off he went to the markets. Picking and choosing his way through several things. His entire body vibrated with adrenaline as he walked back to his hotel. Where would the little bugger strike? They'd do it somewhere busy, so they could slip effortlessly into the crowd. That's what Yondu would do if it were him. The entire way back he felt nothing. Until the crowds thinned right out, and he was practically on the doorstep of his destination. A little tingle zinged down his spine and his implant lit up like a firework. He grinned, spinning around to whistle the bastard through. The grin gave way to a frown when he turned to see – absolutely no one. The Centaurian patted his pockets, "Muthafucker!" His cursing dissolved into his native tongue, as he turned on his heel and stormed into the hotel.

* * *

Kraglin's heart was in his throat, he'd almost gotten caught! The Hraxian had waited up the last possible moment to pick his pockets, as if he had something to prove to the man he was stealing from. He peeked out from his hiding place to see the captain looking around the street with a furious expression. He watched him pat his pockets and curse up a blue streak in some language, Kraglin was guessing was from wherever he originated. The captain's coat snapped – a whip crack sound in the deserted street – as he turned and strode off. Kraglin waited until he was inside before laughing like a lunatic.

* * *

Asshole was mocking him. To say he was pissed off now, was an understatement, livid was more accurate. Yondu paced the hotel room like an animal caged. That's it! There was nothing else to it, he was getting _proper_ pissed.  
  
Many, many, many drinks later, Yondu stumbled back towards his hotel, arm slung around a taller man. They hadn't quite made it to the right street, when Yondu's patience ran out and he shoved the man roughly against the wall of a disgusting alley. He pulled his head down forcefully and shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth, tastebuds exploding with traces of cigarettes and liquor. Yondu shoved the man back and the filthy grin that was about to spread across his face died at the sight of him. His eyes – lidded as they were – weren't _quite_ the right shade of blue, he wasn't as thin, and his hair wasn't the _same_. The image of the Hraxian in the bar bloomed in his mind. A glory of technicolour only true inebriation could supply. Yondu gripped his shirt and shoved him towards the alley entrance, "Git."  
  
The man tipped his head, confused, "But – I thought –"  
  
Yondu's implant lit up fiercely, the snarl on his face straight out of the worst of nightmares. The man nearly headbutted the floor on in his haste to leave.  
  
Yondu growled viciously and punched the wall.  
  
What the _hell_ was the matter with him?  
  
The next morning after he'd scrubbed the feeling of dead things off his tongue, Yondu set out in search of the man from the bar. The image of him burned in his mind and he couldn't figure out why. What was so special about this one Hraxian that Yondu couldn't get out of his brain?

* * *

When the captain didn't enter the marketplace all day, Kraglin was confused. He made his way to the port, spotting the ship he tipped his head curiously. He did pretty much the same damn thing every time he came. Hotel, food, marketplace, food, bar, more food, then back to the hotel. Rinse, repeat.  
  
So, where was he?

* * *

By the end of the day Yondu was convinced he was going crazy. What was he _doing_? There were _billions_ of people on Hrax, why did he think he could find one skinny man? Frustrated, he put the whole insane idea out of his mind and returned to the marketplace. He was mindlessly sifting through a stall when he saw it. It wasn't much, just a smooth stone, not shiny in any way but what made it special was it was the _exact_ shade of that haunting Hraxian's eyes. Yondu smiled, and ran his fingers over it, "Tha same shade as his eyes." He pocketed the stone, not even bothering to haggle over the price. Man, he was going to be _thunderous_ if this one got nicked.

* * *

Kraglin finally spotted him, not even a metre away.

Hidden by the shadows, the Hraxian watched as the man ran his fingers over something, smiling to himself. Kraglin's heart fluttered against his ribcage.

 _Wow_ , the captain was _handsome_ when he smiled.

He heard the words murmured in that throaty purr and frowned. Same shade as _who's_ eyes? He'd never seen the man with anyone besides his crew and even then, he was just barely civil, not friendly.

The question burned in his mind.

He swiped the thing from the captain's pockets as soon as he was able. He didn't even wait for the classic reactions he'd been enjoying lately.

Hurrying back to his vent and setting himself under his precious light source, rarely used except when he wanted to read or cut his hair. His heart was in his throat, he opened the trembling hand and promptly dropped the stone with a loud clang. He stared at it, almost sure he would vomit if he'd eaten anything today.

He knew that colour well, it was the one that stared back at him in the cracked shard of mirror whenever he bothered to shave. The cloudy blue stone sat there in the dint it made, mocking him.  
  
What the _hell_?

* * *

Yondu stalked into the market the next morning like a man possessed.

His sharp eyes scanned the crowd, he still had no idea who was stealing from him, but he _wanted_ that stone back. Didn't really think on the intricacies of why it was so important, it just _was_.

After an hour or so of browsing, he picked out a couple of cute things while munching on some kind of wrapped bread filled with meat and cheese and them little pickle things he'd taken a fancy to and began to walk back towards his hotel.

Half way there he stopped, something in him knew his thief was watching, he swallowed his mouthful and spoke, "Look, I know this is some kind of fun fer you, stealin' from someone who could dismember ya without liftin' a finger an' that's cute, really it is. If ya hadn't been stealin' ma shit fer tha last six months, I'd actually be impressed that yer so good I can't catch ya. But yesterday ya took somement important. I want ma stone back. Dun care 'bout tha other stuff, but I _want_ that stone."  
  
When he got back to the hotel the trinkets were gone as usual, but in their place, was a ration bar packet and on the inside, was one word, written in surprisingly neat Hraxian. When Yondu ran it through the translator he chuckled;  
  
_Why?_

* * *

Kraglin lifted something different from his pockets today. There were no trinkets, just a single data pad. He powered it on and in the corner, was a single blinking message. He clicked on it with a shaky finger.

The captain's face appeared with a sly grin, "Hi, ya lil' fucker. Ya been a cheeky shit stealin' from me like tha'. This game's been fun an' all but I want that stone. I got two days left on this rock 'fore we leave again, if I dun have it back by then I'm comin' fer ya." The captain sighed, throwing himself back onto the bed.

The image got shaky for a few seconds before clearing up again. "Ya wanna know why an' I respect that. 'S just a lil' piece o' glass, ain't nothin' real special about it just lookin' at it." The man's eyes found the camera and Kraglin realised they were red. The prettiest shade of red he'd ever seen, glittering like rubies. "I'll be honest wit' ya lil' thief, 'cause a stranger's 'bout tha only person I can be honest wit'. This time 'round, tha third day I was here, I saw a man in a bar, prettiest thing I ever seen were his damn eyes. I dunno why – those eyes just won't leave me alone – I looked fer him tha other day, then realised I must be damn near insane."

The captain chuckled, deep and throaty, "I ain't never gon' find him again. So that fuckin' stone – which is tha _exact_ shade o' them purty eyes – is tha only thing I got ta remember tha man who's gonna haunt ma damn dreams along with all them other lil’ ‘what ifs’ I had in ma life."

He laughed again, "So lil' thief, ya got yer 'why' an' hey, have a free data pad on me, untraceable an' unlimited access to tha extranet fer all yer dirty porn needs." He winked, "Imma catch ya, eventually ya know, so until then ya shithead, enjoy yerself." He flipped him off and the message ended.

Kraglin stared at the pad for a long time.

* * *

Yondu didn't even have to go back to the market that day, because when he got back from the bar, one hand shoving a burger into his mouth and the other patting his pockets for the room key, he felt something else in there, he pulled out a ration wrapper, inside was his stone and a note written on the inside of the sticky paper;  
  
_You haunt my dreams too._  
  
Yondu didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

The next month rolled around and the captain and his crew never showed. It was always around this time they breezed through, maybe they had a job or something. Kraglin got a decent score that day, and treated himself to some takeout. Taking it back to his hovel he switched on the data pad, as he did every night and searched for something mindless to watch, he frowned as he noticed the little message icon flashing. He clicked it.  
  
"Hey gutter rat!" Kraglin nearly dropped his dinner as the grinning face appeared. "Got me a biiig score lil' thief, so we ain't gonna make it to Hrax for a few months. Damn shame really, I been itchin' ta catch ya in tha act."

Kraglin snorted, he'd only ever be caught if he wanted to be.

"Ya know, it ain't as fun goin' shoppin' wit'out ya. If this job don't go belly up, Imma have a lotta units ta blow next time we make port, who knows? Maybe ya'll score somement ya can actually use." The captain gave a cheeky smirk. "See ya asshole." His grubby, blue middle finger ended the message.

Kraglin's heart thumped a little harder at notion that the Ravager actually thought about him from time to time. Enough to send him a vid with the underlying message of 'hey I ain't dead, just busy'. It was actually kind of – _sweet_.

* * *

Yondu leapt from the gangway with a spring in his step and breathed in the smoggy air. God, he was pathetic, he actually _missed_ this hellhole. He gave the crew his customary speech and dismissed them.

As he turned to head out for some food, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. His heart leapt up his throat, thudding against his Adam’s apple.

 _His_ Hraxian, eyes even more vivid in the smoggy light, just staring at him avidly with a lop-sided smirk on his face.

Yondu's head shot to the side, scanning the crowd, but he was gone.  
  
_Damn_ , maybe he was going insane.

* * *

Kraglin knew the captain had seen him, the way his entire body had stiffened, the fin flaring to life like an unholy halo. He'd stayed just long enough to be noticed but slipped away before he could be followed.  
  
That night there was another message, "Nice job today asshole, never even felt yer presence. Check yer pockets if ya ain't already, got'cha a pressie."

Kraglin rifled through his pockets, and sure enough there was a piece of paper wrapped around a ration bar, he opened it. On it was a name, a place, and two photos. One of a man, the other of an information chip. It was written out in extremely sloppy Hraxian.

"I figured if ya can write, ya can pro'ly read but I didn't know if ya could read Xandarian so I wrote it in yer language, I dunno if it translates very well." The captain shook his head. "I dunno why 'm givin' this ta ya, but ya gave me back ma stone so I figured ya got some kinda integrity. I need ya ta swipe that chip fer me. It'll be a nice lil' pay day fer ya if ya can manage it."

Kraglin scoffed, if it was in a pocket he could nick it.

"We'll be here fer four days. If ya git it done, chuck it in ma pocket next time ya see me. When I get tha units fer it, it'll be in ma left pocket wit' ma hotel key." The man sighed heavily, "Saw ma Hraxian this mornin' he were at tha port, smiled at me an' all."

He flopped back on the bed, "Ya know, this is real dumb. I ain't never met ya, don't know yer name, ya steal ma shit an' here I is tellin' ya stuff I don't tell no one. This job's fuckin' lonely lil' thief, keepin' tha crew in order, can't get close ta no one else I look soft. I dunno. This guy though, there's somement special 'bout 'im ya know?"

He ran a hand over the fin, "He's jammed in here," he rapped a knuckle on his head, "like one o' them fuckin' brain worms, eatin' out e'erythin’ an' makin' me crazy. He's like a ghost, sometimes I wonder if he's even real. Damn gorgeous smile either way." He chuckled to himself, smiling.

Kraglin blushed, heart thumping.

"Listen ta me sproutin' sentimental sap like a fuckin' chit. Whelp, gutter rat, guess I'll be waitin', don't get yerself caught mind, I want that honour ta be all mine. Later, fucker." He flipped him the bird.

* * *

Kraglin did something different today. He broke into the captain's fighter. He had always been handy with electronics and machines, you get surprisingly good at stuff like that when you spend a lot of time stealing everything that ain't nailed down. Part of him wanted to trust the man, and just do the job, but he had to know for sure he wasn't being played.

He powered up the console, connecting his data pad and hacking into their main ship's systems. He downloaded all their jobs, and all the information for them hightailed it out of there, but not before nicking a little bobble head off the control console.  
  
Turns out the job was legit, and paid quite a bit. Seems the captain's name was Yondu and he'd kept the job to himself, intending on sharing the take with no one. No one except for Kraglin. He was impressed and frankly a little flattered.

So, he swiped the chip the next morning and deposited it in the captain's pocket, a little note wrapped around it;  
  
_My name's Kraglin._

* * *

A message came through one night later that week, right in the middle of Kraglin's show. He stopped what he was watching, immediately clicking on the little flashing blip.  
  
"Hey shithead. So yer name's Kraglin huh?" There was a little grin. "Well Kraggles ya fuckin' did it, made a nice lil' profit out o' that one. We'll be swinging by Hrax at tha end o' next month, so you'll git yer cut then. Real nice o' ya ta hack inta ma ship too, dun think I didn't notice ma doggo's gone missin' ya crafty lil' shit. I know what ya was doin', ya was checkin' ta see if I was fuckin' ya over. Yer a clever bastard, ya got my entire job sheet too, what's'at for? Ya gunna sell ma shit from underneath me? Ya better not Kraglin, ya hear? Not after I'm gunna swing ya enough units ta keep ya fed fer months. Fuck knows, I'll kill ya if ya do." He chuckled, "Ya know, you'd make a fuckin' good Ravager. If ya ever want ta get off that ball of shit planet, ya let me know. See ya fuckface." Yondu flipped him off and the message ended.

* * *

Yondu couldn't stop thinking about the gutter rat – _Kraglin_. The man was sharp as a whip and cunning too. He was probably sarcastic, funny, handsome, maybe he had pretty blue eyes – his Hraxian's face appeared in his mind and he chuckled. Yondu liked the idea – that his Hraxian was actually Kraglin. It was stupid and damn near impossible but –  
  
Wouldn't _that_ be a fucking riot?

* * *

Kraglin had been slogging through all their upcoming jobs on a whim the last few nights and he found something he didn't like. It was a casino job, supposedly simple, but someone had mistimed the guard rotations for Yondu's team, landing them in hot water. He didn't think it was an accident either.  
  
He fixed the files and pulled up a message box with shaky hands. Yondu could trace the signal if he wanted to, after all, he did give him the data pad, but something in Kraglin couldn't just let him walk into a trap. He needed to warn him.  
  
He attached the files to it and typed a quick message.  
  
_Captain, the casino job is rigged, someone miscalculated the timing for your team, all the others are correct. Doesn't feel like an accident to me. Thought you should know, Kraglin.  
_  
He sent it off. An hour later a message pinged.  
  
_You just saved me from a rather nasty mutiny, gutter rat. You could've sold all them job schematics and plans on the black market, but instead you're **reading** them and **fixing** shit? Now it's my turn to ask. Why?  
_  
Kraglin smirked, and typed back.  
  
_Maybe I like you._  
  
Immediately it pinged again.

 _I need a new first mate. Don't trust no one on this boat no more. Stars knows I shouldn't trust you, a thieving little fucker, but I do. I want you Kraglin.  
_  
Kraglin dick became very interested when he read those words. Then read them again. And again.  
  
He didn't reply for fear of word vomiting everything he wanted to say.  
  
_I care about you. I want to be that one person you trust. I want to be there for everything. I want –you.  
_  
He didn't understand it himself. He'd never even spoken to the man face to face. But he knew how he _felt_.

* * *

There were no more messages for weeks and Kraglin thought he'd fucked up the one good thing in his life. Which was just so goddamn _typical_.  
  
Until one morning there was a message on his data pad.

He clicked it and a shaky image of Yondu came up, he was holding his side and breathing harshly. He looked like hell. "Hey Kraggles, listen this job went tits up an' I dunno –" he coughed up a hunk of blood, splattering down his chin and staining his shirt, "I dunno if Imma make it outta here still breathin'. If I don't, I want – I want ya ta know – shit." His entire body seized up in pain, " _Damn_ that smarts. I regret ya didn't take me up on ma offer, we would'a made a great team. Then again, if ya had, ya'd be here gettin' shot up wit' me, so I think 'm also grateful ya didn't, dunno if I could watch ya die. 'Cause ya know, maybe I like ya too." He smiled sadly, flipped him off, and the message cut off.

Kraglin's vision was blurry as he stared at the data pad in shock.  
  
He sat in a liquor induced stupor for two entire days, not sleeping or eating. Just existing.  
  
He must have drunk himself unconscious, because when he came to the data was beeping. He slapped at it irritably, not realising it was an incoming call.  
  
"Kraglin?" Yondu's voice filled his vent, echoing through the tunnels.  
  
"What's'at?"  
  
"'M still kickin' gutter rat."  
  
"Tha fuck?" Kraglin shot up from his slump and groaned, clutching his head. "Yondu?"  
  
"Yeah idjit, who else it gon' be?"  
  
"But you was dead!"  
  
There was a chuckle, "Not quite, still dunno how tha fuck I got outta there but here I am, holed up in a stupid fuckin' hospital, drinkin' soup through fuckin' straw." There was a pause, "They won't let me have nothin' Kraggles, I ain't allowed a damn sandwich or nothin'. Doc reckons tha shot ruptured ma stomach or some shit."  
  
Kraglin snorted, "I'm surprised it ain't ruptured sooner with the amount o' food ya shove in it."  
  
Yondu chuckled, "I'd kill fer one o' those meat and cheese things wit' loads o' them lil' pickles."  
  
"I'll buy ya one next time you come to Hrax."  
  
Kraglin could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Ain't you sweet?"  
  
Kraglin blushed then cleared his throat, lying back down on his pillow and propping the data pad up against his knees, "So how long ya in hospital for?"  
  
"Week they reckon, then I gotta take it easy fer at least a month." He snorted, "Ravagers dun do _easy_ , fuckin' idjits."  
  
"Who's – uh – who's runnin' yer ship?"  
  
"Stakar sent one o' his most trusted officers. Name's Tullk."  
  
"Still don't have a first mate yet?"  
  
"There's only one person I want ta have that job."  
  
Kraglin's heart stuttered.  
  
"Ya dun sound like I thought ya would."  
  
The Hraxian raised a brow, "Is – uh – is that bad?"  
  
Yondu chuckled, "Nah." There was a pause and his voice dropped impossibly lower, "Nah darlin', not at all."  
  
Kraglin practically swallowed his tongue. His dick decided now was the time to take notice, he glared at it through the data pad.  
  
"Krags?"  
  
"Yeah," his voice sounded like it had tumbled straight out of a fight with an orloni, he cringed and cleared his throat, "what's up?"  
  
"Wish –"  
  
Kraglin swallowed heavily, "Wish what?"  
  
"Aww hell, I gotta go doc's coming, 'm supposed ta be resting or some shit."  
  
Kraglin barked out a laugh, "Yeah ok, see ya soon?"  
  
"Ha, yeah sure. I'll see if I can make some shore leave happen after I git outta here. See if I can't catch ya stealin' ma shit."  
  
"You'll only catch me if I want ta be caught Cap'n."  
  
He could almost hear Yondu tipping his head, "Do ya wanna be? Caught, that is."  
  
Kraglin rather thought he might.  
  
He grinned, "Take care Yondu."  
  
The man snorted, "Yeah you too Krags."

* * *

They hit the port of Hrax about three weeks after his conversation with Kraglin. He found his hotel first, sleeping for a few hours before heading out for food. He pushed through the busy crowd when his wrist pad pinged;  
  
_Check your pocket._  
  
Yondu stared at the still warm neatly wrapped foil package he'd just pulled from a pocket, "How in tha holy hell'd ya do that?" The writing on the napkin was written in Xandarian this time;  
  
_I promised I'd buy you one. Extra pickles - Kraglin._  
  
Yondu laughed.  
  
The ping sounded again;  
  
_How long are you here for?_  
  
Yondu's eyes flickered across the crowd. Time to test a theory, "Four days."  
  
He looked down as the message popped up;  
  
_Managed to get some shore leave in then huh?_  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Where are you?"  
  
_Close._  
  
Yondu chuckled, "Yer a piece o' work Kraggles."  
  
_I'm not the one standing in the middle of the street talking to no one._  
  
The tips of the Centaurian's ears darkened, "Sarcastic bastard."  
  
"Takes one ta know one."  
  
Yondu spun around to finally see – thin air, "FUCK!"

* * *

Kraglin knew he was toying with the inevitable. He wanted to be caught, and Yondu wanted to catch him, but he worried, when it was all said and done that the man would lose interest. That he would come to his senses and see that Kraglin was just some poor asshole who stole his trinkets for no real reason other than to see if he could. He was nothing special, he knew that, even if Yondu somehow seemed to think he was. It took him a long time to fall asleep that night, staring at the rusted ceiling counting all the ways he could spectacularly fuck this up.

* * *

Yondu decided he liked the little blue and red bauble, he haggled over the price for a few minutes, munching on something sticky and loaded with syrup. After settling on a price with the vendor – in other words Yondu named a price and you either gave it to him or went home minus a few digits – he tossed it in the air, holding out a palm to catch it. It never landed in his hand, instead it was snatched up by bony fingers and squirreled away into a big jacket that hung off the skeletal figure. Yondu blinked in shock, watching the man disappear into the crowd. He grinned barging through the throngs of people after him.

The hunched figure was tall – had at least seven inches on him – and stick thin, hands in shoved in the pockets of the jacket that practically swallowed him. The hood was flicked up over the man's head and the faded blue jeans looked about five sizes too large, trussed around his hips with a thick leather belt. Yondu knew it had to be Kraglin. No one else would blatantly steal from a Ravager, let alone the captain.  
  
He turned a corner into an alley next to a factory, the large smoke stacks swallowed by the layers of filthy air. He didn't expect to find the narrow passageway void of anything bar an old dumpster and an open rusty vent with – huh – his little bauble was sitting in the vent. He crouched down, picking up the trinket, and pocketing it. He peered inside, squinting through the darkness, a pair of boots slunk around the corner at the end.  
  
Yondu sighed, he was much broader than the other man, but the shaft looked big enough for him to squeeze into. He gripped the edges of the vent, sliding in feet first. The shaft's grate clanged shut when he pulled it and he shuffled his way down, grimy metal walls catching on his leathers.  
  
The Centaurian had just about enough of the twists and turns when finally, the shaft opened up into a large open space – comfortable enough for him to kneel up in – multiple other vent entrances all meeting in the one area. There was a swag rolled out along one wall, a crate turned upside down along another, several metal containers lined up next to it, holding food, water, clothes, and various other bits and pieces. The last wall held every trinket Yondu had bought on Hrax in the last year and a half. He grinned. Next to a single sad little light source sat his thief – _Kraglin_. Lop-sided smirk and cloudy blue eyes straight out of Yondu's dreams.  
  
The captain's jaw dropped comically as he stared. The implant lit up as his heart rate increased and his lungs struggled to do normal things, like breathing. "Fuckin' hell." He murmured, "Tha idea occurred ta me briefly, but I never _actually_ thought – shit – it's _you_."  
  
The Hraxian – _his_ Hraxian – shrugged, "Yeah. That stone were what clued me in." He shuffled closer reaching forwards and pulling out the bauble from the worn red coat. A long arm stretched out place it in the pile amid the others. "Ya caught me Cap'n. Fair an' square."  
  
Yondu snorted, "Ya let me, 's hardly fair an' square Kraglin."  
  
A shaky hand pressed against a blue cheek, "Ya asked me whether or not I wanted ta be."  
  
"An' 'm guessin' ya did."  
  
"More'n anythin'." He breathed.  
  
Yondu lurched forwards lips crashing against Kraglin's. He shoved him backwards the swag catching the Hraxian's fall. Yondu shrugged out of his coat, tossing it across the space. He tugged Kraglin's t-shirt up, running calloused fingers across the expanse of wiry hair.

A predatory smirk, crawled across Yondu's face and Kraglin's entire body trembled, pulling a moan from his throat. "A year an' a half ya been makin' me crazy. Nickin' ma shit, hauntin' me wit' them purty eyes. Now though – you's under me lookin' all flushed an' gorgeous. You gon' do exactly what I want, darlin', ain't'cha?" Kraglin whimpered and Yondu breathed in the sound like it was one of them fancy wines he'd pinched once.

His fingers traced each and every rib, "We gotta feed you up a bit once we get back ta ma ship darlin' can't have ma first mate lookin' like a half-starved pile o' bones." Shock flitted across Kraglin's expression and Yondu chuckled, "You thought I'd get bored o' ya once I caught ya."

The Hraxian's eyes dropped and a blush spread across his features.

"Naw, ya idjit, yer in here now." He screwed a knuckle into his temple. "An' what I _want_ – I _get_." Kraglin's breath hitched roughly. "An' what I want right now darlin'," he leisurely rolled his hips, "is fer ya ta split me in half wit' that fat cock o' yers." He leaned forwards as the Hraxian's eyes widened, the next words were murmured against pale lips, "Can ya do that fer me Kraglin?"  
  
"Oh _fuck_."  
  
Yondu's laugh was rich and throaty, "I'd offer ya ma lube but _someone_ wit' sticky fuckin' fingers nicked it out ma pocket."  
  
Kraglin smirked reaching up behind his head and under the pillow, "This one?"  
  
The Centaurian gave him a half-hearted glare, "Aye, 'at's tha one." He slowly unzipped his pants, shimmying them down around his calves, "Ya been jackin' off ta thoughts o' fuckin' me 'til I'm moaning like a two-unit whore, all hot an' heavy fer ya?"  
  
The Centaurian watched in satisfaction as the taller man's pupils _exploded_ almost completely eclipsing the murky blue. Yondu popped the cap, drizzling slick over the Hraxian's bony fingers. He unbuckled Kraglin's pants pulling them easily over his hips. A strong hand wrapped around the Hraxian's cock, fingers sliding up and down painstakingly slow.  
  
When rough gun callouses hit the sensitive skin of his knot, Kraglin bucked up and whined high in his throat. Yondu bit his lip, cock twitching against his stomach. In an iron grip, he guided the pale hand behind him. Kraglin pushed a single finger into the velvet heat, watching in awe as the Centaurian chewed his lip, rolling thick hips back against the intrusion.  
  
"Damn darlin' 'at's it." After a minute, he gently pushed in a second finger, crooking them and grinning as Yondu's eyes rolled back in his head, and his mouth hung open in a wet pant. "So good fer me darlin'. Yer gunna fuck me so good, fill me up an' make me crazy fer ya."  
  
Strings of absolute filth fell from the Centaurian's lips in a throaty growl as the Hraxian added a third digit, the vibrations from his tone filling Kraglin's entire world until there was nothing but _him_ and _Yondu_ and _this_.  
  
Just when he thought he couldn't stand it a second longer, Yondu lifted himself up, greedily gasping Kraglin's aching dick. Those powerful blue thighs shook as he sunk down and the Hraxian's eyes rolled back in his head, hands flying to grasp chunky hips hard enough to leave fingerprints.  
  
The Centaurian rolled his hips roughly, strong arms encased in a black long-sleeved shirt, falling to either side of Kraglin's head. Growling pants filled his ears and he turned his head to the side, baring his neck to the older man.  
  
Yondu chuckled, chipped teeth nibbling on the pale skin and leaving pretty purple bruises. "So goddamn perfect darlin', ya feel so good, fillin' me up." With each purring velvet word Kraglin could feel himself going higher and higher, his entire world pinpointed to this exact moment surrounded so completely by the Ravager captain – _his_ captain.  
  
Their hips collided in a frantic rhythm as Yondu sped up, snarling into the Hraxian's ear. Kraglin's baser instincts kicked in and he found himself giving a low, vicious responding growl.  
  
Yondu surprised him by moaning loudly, every inch of his body tightening up. Kraglin felt his knot begin to expand and he attempted to get the words to come out of his throat.  
  
Instead another growl ruptured from his mouth and Yondu _keened_. He pushed weakly against the man's chest in warning, arms swiftly turning to jelly.  
  
Yondu snarled in response, "Yer gunna stick that fat fuckin' knot in me darlin' I want it stretchin' me 'til I can't fuckin' think. I want all that fuckin' cum in me, Kraglin, 'till I can't fuckin' breathe an' all I feel is you."  
  
Kraglin whimpered, images bloomed in his mind of him filling the Centaurian up until there was nothing left but _him_. His hands scrabbled desperately for purchase latching onto the base of the glowing implant.  
  
Yondu _whined_ , the steady stream of dirty words dissolving into whistles and clicks. The Hraxian's instincts kicked into high gear, teeth latching onto a blue collarbone straight through the shirt, hips striking Yondu hard enough to leave his thighs smarting.  
  
The Centaurian's body went taught like a bow string, implant glowing impossibly brighter. Hot ropes of cum splashed across Kraglin's chest and he snarled in response to the high breathy whine the other man made. He thrust roughly one more time, bottoming out knot and all. His teeth dug deeper into sweaty blue flesh as he came so hard his vision blacked out.  
  
Yondu collapsed on top of him, his bulk pushing the air from Kraglin's lungs. It hissed through his teeth, making the older man shudder bonelessly.  
  
After a few seconds Yondu attempted to push himself up. Kraglin growled out a warning, jaw clamping down slightly. The Centaurian hissed at the pain that sent heat pooling into his stomach all over again.  
  
He chuckled low, the sound vibrated through Kraglin's chest making him _want_ , despite still being burried balls deep in the older man. "'M keepin' you darlin'. _Damn_ you are just all kinds o' lovely."  
  
After a few minutes Kraglin gave one last tiny thrust of his hips, taking immense satisfaction in the way the captain's breath hitched just slightly.  
  
He released his teeth from the blue skin with a wet sound. Yondu hissed and the Hraxian licked his lips before pulling the shirt down and lathing the area with his tongue.  
  
When he was satisfied he cleared his throat, "Uh – sorry about that. It's kinda an instinct, what with the whole knotting thing."  
  
Yondu bent his head, lazily kissing the blood-stained lips, when he pulled back he gave the younger man a hooded leer, "Looks like 'm gunna be covered in lots o' lovely bites then. We still got two whole days a'fore we gotta head back an' Imma spend as much time as I can wit' ya knotted ta me, my lil' thief. How's that sound?"  
  
Kraglin's eyes glittered like jewels and Yondu felt his heart lurch against his ribcage. "Sounds perfect _Cap'n_."

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you reading Tiny Terran, I promise I haven’t forgotten about it, I just – got side tracked these one shots that wouldn’t leave me alone until I’d written them (and the two others that I’m currently working on), I’ll try and upload two chapters next week to make up for it :)
> 
> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
